Luzon International Group of Companies
The Luzon Group of Companies, or simply the Luzon Group, is the largest conglomerate in Southeast Asia. Dwarfing all other national and regional corporations, the Luzon Group contributes a significant portion of the Philippine private sector's GDP and employs tens of thousands of workers. The main office of the conglomerate is located in the Luzon Center along Ayala Avenue, with 174 floors making it the tallest in Southeast Asia. ---- ---- 'Luzon International Shipping Corporation' ---- The Luzon International Shipping Corporation, better known as LISCOR, is one of the largest shipping companies in the world. It handles a large amount of cargo coming in and out of the country. LISCOR also owns 50% of Prime Pacific Cruise, a joint venture with Xenda Industries. The company operates ships of all types, from small bulk carriers to Panamax cargo vessels to the largest of oil tankers. LISCOR receives a small amount of aid from the Grand Fleet of the Philippines, which provides countermeasures to all major LISCOR vessels to prevent raiders from sinking cargo. ---- 'Ogasawara Ferry 'Limay Heavy Industries ---- Limay Heavy Industries was formed as the new Philippine Commonwealth came into existence. It operates one large shipyard in Limay, Bataan, as well as several prominent shipyards across the archipelago. The LHI's primary (and more or less only) contractor is the Grand Fleet of the Philippines. The Limay shipyard is the most well-known shipyard in the country, producing most of the fleet's battleships. The company grew and acquired the Philippine-based shipyards of bankrupted foreign companies, which are managed under Limay International Holdings. ---- WHAT YOU CAN BUY: One of my awesome battleships maybe, or perhaps just a small frigate. EXCLUSIVE TO MAJOR ALLIES ONLY. ---- 'Austal Philippines' ---- Austal Philippines traces its history down to 1988, the creation of Austal Ltd. in Australia. The company constructed a shipyard in Balamban, Cebu, where most of Austal's commercial ships would be built. The company was highly successful until the rise of communism in Australia. Due to the company's close ties with anti-Cattirian nations such as the USA, they were bankrupted and forced to shut down. The shipyard was then bought by Limay Heavy Industries and placed under management of Limay International Holdings. Austal Philippines focuses on its original products, high-speed ferries. ---- WHAT YOU CAN BUY: Catti—Catamarans, High-Speed Ferries, Both, and whatnot. ---- 'Hanjin Heavy Industries' ---- Hanjin Heavy Industries had a similar fate as Austal Philippines. When bankruptcy struck Hanjin Shipping, the sister companies knew that they would be next. Hanjin Heavy Industries met the same fate, filed for bankruptcy and closed its shipyards. It ended up being bought by Limay Heavy Industries. The company now operates in the Philippines and in Korea. Products are mostly large container ships, some of which are constructed for LISCOR. ---- WHAT YOU CAN BUY: EXTRA HUGE CONTAINER VESSELS AND TANKERS!!! ---- 'Keppel Shipbuilding' ---- Just like HHI and Austal, Keppel Shipbuilding was purchased due to bankruptcy. It used to be a flourishing company in Singapore before communism got the better side of the nation and Keppel was forced to shut down. Keppel Shipbuilding, however, resumed business after being bought by Limay Heavy Industries. The company now operates in the Philippines, with its Singaporean facilities closed down. ---- WHAT YOU CAN BUY: Mostly anything except the freaky huge ships like what the larger shipyards could build... ---- 'PhilAir ---- *'Primary Hub:' Cavite City *'Secondary Hubs:' Cebu City, Davao City, Clark, Kalibo, Iloilo PhilAir is the flag carrier of the Telosian Commonwealth of the Philippines. It operates a large fleet of diverse aircraft, serving numerous airports both domestic and international. It is a sign of the improvement of the Philippine's aviation industry. ---- 'Fleet 'Air Clark ---- *'Primary Hub:' Clark *'Secondary Hubs:' Manila, Cavite City, Cebu City, Davao City Air Clark is a low-cost airline. It is the country's largest domestic airline, but it also operates a number of foreign routes. Air Clark seeks to make inter-island travel around the country very efficient. Air Clark's fleet is composed mostly of small aircraft. ---- 'Fleet 'Air Chichijima ---- ---- 'Fleet 'Cammeon Corporation' ---- The Cammeon Corporation, also known as CamCor, is an energy corporation. CamCor handles almost 3/4 of the country's oil and gas. Sources estimate that the Philippines has trillions of dollars worth of untapped oil reserves, and CamCor has set to conquer the reserves. Its main oil fields are located in Malampaya, Palawan and in the formerly disputed Spratly Islands. Since the neighboring countries have dropped their claims, CamCor began constructing oil wells and oil rigs. 'Max's of Manila ---- Max's of Manila, known popularly as Max's, is a restaurant chain serving fried chicken and various Filipino dishes. One of the more well-known restaurants in the Philippines, Max's has been making tasty Filipino dishes since it begain in 1945 to cater to American soldiers based nearby. '''Branches' *Philippines: 164 *Israel: 42 *USA: 38 *Canada: 23 *Telosia: 8 'Pancake House ---- *'PSE:' ''Not Traded *'Revenue:' $174.2 Million *'CEO:' Sharon Lee ---- Pancake House is a popular Philippine-based restaurant chain. As the name suggests, Pancake House specializes in pancakes and waffles. With its first branch in Magallanes in the '70s, the number of branches continued to grow. Pancake House now operates numerous branches worldwide. Branches *Philippines: 147 *Israel: 36 *USA: 19 *Telosia: 3 'Yellow Cab Pizza ---- *'PSE:' ''Not Traded *'Revenue:' $129.5 Million *'CEO:' Henry Tan ---- Yellow Cab Pizza is a Philippine-based fast food chain. It retails New York-styled pizza and other American/Italian food such as spaghetti. ---- Branches *Philippines: 179 *Israel: 48 *Canada: 25 *Telosia: 12 'The Beacon Foundation ---- The Beacon Foundation is the largest nonprofit organization in the country. A portion of the Luzon Group's revenue is annually donated to the Foundation, which in turn uses the money to build houses and give hope to the lives destroyed by poverty and natural disasters. ---- 'Prime Pacific Cruise' ---- *'PSE:' PRM *'Revenue:' $12.48 Billion *'CEO:' Ethan Mendiola ---- Prime Pacific Cruise is a Filipino cruise line and joint venture of Luzon International Shipping Corporation and Xenda Industries. It is the largest cruise line in Asia, and one of the largest in the world. Prime Pacific Cruise operates a large fleet of cruise ships on round trips and one-way trips to many destinations in the USA, Mexico, the Carribbean, Telosia and the Philippines. ---- |-|Gallery= Illusion of the Seas.jpeg|''Illusion-Class TBA |-|Fleet Roster= |-|Routes and Destinations= 'Mercenary Operations LISCOR secretly operates a mercenary fleet, which will raid enemy shipping during a war. It is only known to the Philippine and LISCOR High Command, not even the staff of LISCOR know about it. Its headquarters are located in a secret base somewhere along the east coast of Central Luzon. 'Fleet' Type1.jpeg|The backbone of the fleet consists of LISCOR's ''Aparri-Class DDG, but equipped with better stealth capabilities. submarinee.jpeg|The Apayao-Class Guided Missile Submarine is a stealthy and powerful submarine, combining an extremely quiet AIP engine with immense power. She mounts 16 VLS cells for launching the PA-500 "Bulkan" cruise missile. Category:Nations/Navies Category:New/Small Navies Category:Corporations/PMCs Category:Conglomerates